Baby Gohan
by killajay
Summary: After taking a bite out of a strange apple forced by his father he now has to live his days as a baby until help arrives! Join Gohan as he shares what it is like to relive his life as baby!
1. Chapter 1

"Here we go."

Goku took to apples off the tree and handed one to Gohan.

"If you wanna stay in that form you gotta have some energy."

Gohan looked at it.

The apple for some reason was pink.

"No thanks mom's cooking-"

"Come on it's just a small snack."

"No."

"Come on Gohan please?"

"Noooo dad!"

Goku kept trying to get Gohan to eat the apple.

He finally shoved it on Gohan's mouth.

"Now eat it."

"M'm!"

"At least take a bite."

Gohan shook his head.

"If you do then I promise to leave you alone!"

Gohan thought about it and took a smile bite.

"See? It wasn't so bad-"

Gohan spit it the piece out while swallowing the juice.

"Why did you spit it out?"

"You said take a bite not eat it."

"Well at least you tasted it."

"Whatever, let's just go home before mom looks for us."

"Oh yah..."

They walked home in silence although a little noisy due to Goku's open-mouthed chewing of his apple...and Gohan's.

"Hey guys dinner's ready."

The two sat down with Chichi and they ate quietly although due to Goku's open-mouthed chewing of his dinner.

Once Gohan finished he walked upstairs since he couldn't stand his father's nonstop chewing.

Chichi sighed.

"Goku what happened today. It's a bit awfully silent don't you think?"

"M dn wwy ghan j fne."

Translation:"Oh don't worry, Gohan's just fine."

Goku swallowed his food somehow fitting down his throat.

Chichi laid on the table feeling that something is wrong...

Gohan got in his covers and hid his head under his pillow.

...

"Goodnight Chichi."

"Goodnight Goku."

As the night passed slowly Gohan never knew something was happening in his room...in his bed I mean...

Next morning...

"Goku wake up!"

Goku instantly got up.

"What is it?!"

"Gohan he's gone missing! There's no sign of him anywhere! Call the police! The airforce!The navy ! The-"

"Chichi calm down! Have you forgotten that I can sense his energy."

"Oh...right."

"..."

"Well don't just stand there!"

"Oh right!"

Goku squatted in his stance and closed his eyes.

He breathed calmly and started searching for his son.

He opened his eyes.

"Found him!"

They both ran inside his room.

"Goku I already looked through here-"

"Chi...Chi..."

"Goku?"

Goku walked to the sheets and pulled them off the lump.

He gasped and picked up Gohan's clothes.

"Oh silly Chichi!"

He laughed and picked up a small body.

"Gohan's just outside and replaced hisself with some strange babyyyy.."

Goku looked at the yellow spiky hair.

"Goku surely that couldn't be...OUR son?"

"Chichi...It is!"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up.

'Woah his face is huge...Wait why is he holding me? Why can't I talk!?'

Goku laughed and hugged his naked son.

"Oh he's just so cute! How did he change so fast?!"

'I'm not cute!'

Gohan felt his father's finger on his cheek and growled before biting it.

"Yaaaaah!"

Goku dropped him while Chichi screamed.

Gohan looked at the floor and started levitated just centimeters from the floor.

Chichi blinked a couple of times before fainting.

Goku finally finished blowing his finger and picked up Gohan again.

"Wow you're a grumpy. Maybe some breakfast ought a start your day."

Goku then thought.

"I wonder why you didn't fall out your second state yet."

Gohan looked at his body.

'Wait! Dad I'm naked- Oh I can't speak...'

"WAAAAAH!"

"Gohan?!"

Gohan kept crying to get his attention.

"Gohan what... Oh your clothes!"

Gohan stopped crying and rolled his eyes.

Goku laughed and left Chichi on the floor.

...later on...

Goku laid his son on his bed.

"Well Chichi threw out all your baby clothes soooo... I know!"

Gohan watched his father grab his own clothes and boots and leave. Then three minuets later he came back.

'What did you do? Ah I forgot again.'

"bah?"

'I sound like a idiot...'

Goku sat on the bed next to Gohan.

"You wanna know what I did? Huh do yah?"

Goku started making funny faces which Gohan couldn't help but glare at him.

"Um... Well I'm drying my clothes so much so that you can wear them."

Gohan put his hands up an rolled over so he could sit up.

'Ha! I'm so weak! Noo!'

"Here let me help yah out."

Goku picked up Gohan and he walked downstairs.

'Geez dad I just wanted to sit up.'

Goku sat Gohan on the counter and started searching through the fridge.

Gohan looked at the candy cane Goku got from christmas and drooled.

Goku pulled out some apple sauce and milk.

"Well I wish I could get you some steak but Chichi said babies need liquidy stuff-"

"Bah! *sucky suck*"

"Hey what are you- MY Candy Cane!?"

Goku ran over and pulled it out his son's mouth.

"Sorry but this is daddy's..."

'What!? He can't just take it away like that!'

"Waaaaahh!"

"Gohan-"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Goku shoved it back in his son's mouth.

"You can have it!"

Gohan started sucking on it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku finally got the apple sauce in a bowl and the milk in a glass.

He picked up Gohan sat him on his lap and took the candy cane out his mouth.

"It's time to eat!"

Gohan took one good look at his food before trying to force down the candy cane in his throat.

"Gohan no."

He took it out his hand and put a spoonfull of apple sauce in his mouth.

Gohan let it come out his mouth not wanting to taste it.

"If you don't it eat it then it'll be nap time for you."

Gohan looked up to his father's face and swallowed it.

Goku sighed and fed Gohan not changing his expression.

Gohan thought.

'Sorry...Ugh!'

"Da...da."

Goku looked down in surprisement.

"Huh?"

"Dada."

Goku smiled and hugged his son.

"I love you son."

Gohan tried to pull away.

'Let Go!'

Chichi came downstairs holding an ice pack to her head and came in the kitchen.

"Oh Goku since you're already here with Gohan do you mind picking up a few things for me?"

"Sure thing."

Chichi started writing on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"It's the grocery list since running we're low on food."

Goku looked at it and nodded.

'Has he forgotten already!?'

Gohan waved his small arms in the air to get Goku's attention .

"Oh you wanna come along?"

Gohan shook his head rapidly.

Goku laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Goku grabbed the spoon and gave Gohan another spoonful.

'Finally!'

"Goku you can't feed him the milk in a glass."

'Yes he can!'

Gohan grabbed the glass from the table and spilled all over the two.

'Hehe...oops?'

Goku picked up Gohan and walked upstairs.

...

"Hey your clothes are done!"

He finished drying Gohan and left to get them.

Gohan looked around trying to find a way to to get away.

"Gohan!"

Gohan jumped a little at his name being called.

"Now let's put these on your tiny little body."

'I'm not tiny!'

Goku slid the shirt over Gohan's head and slid the next heavier over.

'Can't breathe!'

"Gah!"

"I have nothing else!."

'Yah right.'

He put on the underwear and pants then the sash and lastly put on the boots.

'Is it just me or did someone turn on the heat?'

Goku picked up Gohan and he walked downstairs.

"Bye Chichi! Say bye Gohan."

"Boo?"

"How cute!"

'At least I tried!'

Goku walked out the door and called for nimbus.

He sat down and put Gohan in his lap.

"After we're done shopping we're going to Bulma's to how old you are now."

Goku laughed while pinching Gohan cheeks.

'He's tempting me...'

"Gohan...Yoooow!"

Goku sucked on his finger while Gohan crossed his arms.

Goku whined at his big red finger.

"What was that for?"

'I don't like touchies.'

Once they arrived at the commissary (pretend they ave one in Japan)Goku put Gohan on the floor.

"Can you walk?"

Gohan gulped and got to his feet before falling on his tummy.

He growled and got back up.

'Yes! At least something good happens!'

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Gohan shook his head fast but was already getting pulled.

Goku turned super sayain to look related to Gohan if people passed by.

Goku grabbed a cart and sat Gohan in it and pulled it.

"Now let's see...Every dairy product."

Goku pulled the cart to the cold section and started searching.

Gohan stuck his tongue out at his dad and pouted.

Suddendly he saw two teenage girls walk up to him.

"Isn't he adorable?"

"He looks so cute with the little spiky hair."

Gohan blushed as one of them played with his bang.

"Girls we gotta go."

"Aaaw just a little longer?"

Goku came back and put the stuff in the cart.

"Um hi-"

"Is this your baby?"

"Well yah we-"

"You guys look so alike!"

"Uh thanks?"

"Can we hold him?"

"Well just a little cause we-"

"Aww look at those hands."

Gohan wanted to kill them all but he was pretty much powerless against them.

Suddendly his face was touching the girl's chest.

He screamed and tried to pull away while blushing madly.

"Is he tired?"

"Yah he woke early."

'That lying ape!'

Goku took him from the girls and sat Gohan back in the cart.

He wondered why Gohan was panting to so hard.

"Well uh bye!"

"Bye!"

"Call me!"

"But I don't have your-oh."

He took off the sticky sheet on his shirt and looked at the number.

"Wow Gohan you already got yourself fans."

Gohan turned his head.

"If you want we can get ice cream after this."

"Yah!"

"Hey your first word!"

'Really? I could've sworn I was speaking 10 years ago.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Next is...flour and syrup.."

Goku pulled the cart to the breakfast section (made it up).

"Now you stay here while I go grab the stuff."

'Sure dad, I can't wait to unstrap myself and jump out this cart.'

"Boo."

"Okay I'll be back."

Gohan crossed his arms and leaned back.

He watched as a guystop a cart with a baby in it and left.

The baby looked at him.

Gohan then widened his eyes as he realized that baby was Trunks.

And that guy was Vegeta!

Gohan looked behind hisself and gulped as Vegeta grabbed some bacon bits.

"Dada!"

Gohan didn't see his dad come back and yelled for him again.

Vegeta growled at the yelling at walked in front if Gohan.

"What the-"

He looked to his right and saw trunks playing with his feet and turned back to Gohan.

"Did kakarot reproduce with her again? Why is he a super saiyan?"

Vegeta picked up Gohan out the seat.

"Strange you look familiar..."

'Change the subject change the subject chang the subject-'

"Dada?"

"What no I'm not your dad? Where's Kakarot?"

Gohan pointed down the isle.

"Good boy."

Vegeta placed Gohan back in the cart walked to Goku.

'Hey?'

'Trunks?'

'Yah. How come you're so short now?'

'Oh long story.'

'Well it's not that bad bieng a baby really.'

'For real?'

'Yah.'

The two didn't realize that they were babbling two eachother as if they were talking in english out loud.

"Hey look my son and yours are hangin' out!"

"What's the brat's name-"

"Gohan-ah..."

"What? First saw him he wasn't strapped in a car seat next to the namekian."

"Yah and I plan on explaining this later."

"Whatever I gotta go get some baby formula milk."

"Hey where can I get the baby stuff?"

"In the pamper section."

"Oh thanks."

The two strolled in the pamper isle and started picking up some stuff.

'And you say I don't waste my time going to the bathroom?'

'Yup and your parents have to do all the work!'

'Awesome.'

Finally after an hour's worth of shopping Vegeta offered to take drive them to Bulma's.

"Wow Vegeta you're different today why?"

"This is between me and Bulma."

...

...

"Broke something again?"

"She thinks I'm weak!"

They strapped the two in the back seat and got in the front.

"Here Gohan."

Goku placed a toy of the Cell on his lap.

'He's alive!? Oh it's a toy.'

Gohan picked Cell up by his feet and stared at it.

'Cell...Cell...'

After they arrived They took the babies out the car.

"So Gohan where did the toy go?"

Gohan burped and a wing came out his mouth.

' 'scuse me.'

"Uh...you must be hungry."

They walked inside.

"Hi Goku,kid,Vegeta,tru-"

Bulma turned her head to Goku's arms.

"Goku who's the new one? He looks just like you."

"Oh Bulma that's why I'm here. This is Gohan. You see for some reason I found him like this in his bed. And I was wondering if you test to see how old he is right now."

"Well don't you want him to be back to normal?"

Goku looked at Gohan's chibi face.

Gohan looked right back at him and shook his head.

Goku smiled and looked back up.

"Oh not now maybe some other time?"

"Um okay."

Vegeta left rolling his eyes to put Trunks to sleep.

Goku laughed nervously and handed Gohan to her.

"So can you just tell me how old he is?"

"Sure."

Bulma took Gohan to her room.

"Alright. I'm just gonna do what doctors normally do okay?"

'What?'

Bulma took some stuff out her drawer.

"Okay let's see that mouth of yours."

Gohan opened his mouth.

Bulma turned on the small flash light.

"Hmm...well you have just about enough teeth to eat crackers."

Bulma grabbed a tablet and stuck something on Gohan's neck.

"If you can here me say something."

'I can't talk. How am suppose to respond to her-'

"Good."

'huh?'

"Gohan I know you can't talk. I can hear your thought and that is about to change."

'really how!?'

"Just relax."

Bulma pressed some buttons and waited a min.

"Ha!"

"Don't worry just a little shock."

"You call that a shock!-I can talk!"

"Well yah but you're not gonna be as smart as you were. So your vocabulary may be a little shocking."

"My wha?"

Bulma got off the bed.

"Alright let's get you to Goku's. You should be able to walk there."

Gohan got off the bed while holding onto the wall and they walked slowly.

Bulma giggled at how cute Gohan looked as he waddled clinging onto anything in sight.

"Don't worry we're almost there."

"Good 'cause I need to pee pee!-"

Bulma laughed.

"How cute!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan looked in the living room and saw everyone.

"Bulma I dunno..."

"Oh relax Goku probably told them."

"Okay."

Bulma walked Gohan into the living room.

Vegeta glanced towards them and looked back at the t.v.

"Hey guys I got Gohan."

Goku walked to them.

"He's about a year old. I don't why he couldn't talk before if he's one. But I'll put that aside."

Goku thanked Bulma and looked but didn't see Gohan.

...

"Twunks?"

Trunks looked down from his seat.

"Oh hey Gohan-"

"*yawn*"

"Oh you must be tired. I'll get Goku so-"

"No! I need to ask you something."

"Y-yah?"

"I know I sound stupid but can I sit on you're lap?"

"Uh sure?"

Trunks laid Gohan on his lap.

'What happened to him?'

Goku smiled and sat next to him.

"Is he napping?"

"Well he said no but he was just fighting it."

They laughed and heard Gohan growl.

"Quiet!"

Gohan got inside Trunk's jacket and fell asleep.

Trunks blushed and rubbed Gohan's back.'

"Hey Goku what happened? Why is he so small?"

"I don't really know. Yesterday he was fine until today."

The two heard snoring.

"Hey can you watch him me and Vegeta gotta go spar in the woods."

"Sure Goku-"

He watched Goku grab Vegeta and they started to disappear.

"Kakaro-!"

Trunks laughed a little and leaned back on the couch.

"*yawn*"

He fell asleep having his hand on Gohan's back.

...5 hours laters...

"Twunks?"

*snore*

"Twunks?!"

Trunks woke up.

"Y-yah-"

He felt his pants and then Gohan's.

"Did you just-just..."

"I was just about to tell you."

"Wow this unusual-"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Gohan!?"

"You're making it sound as if it's weird!"

"No it's perfectly normal for you!"

"Waaah!"

Trunks picked up Gohan and took him the guest room.

"I guess you can use Trunk's diapers."

"Okay?"

Trunks sighed and took off Gohan's pants and boxes.

"Thank Kami you're not like trunks."

"Why?"

"He'll do worse than this."

"...oh."

Trunks used his ki to quick dry Gohan clothes and got a diaper.

"Why are they so big?"

"So you won't mess up your clothes."

Trunks got it on him and put his clothes back on.

"Well at least it's not big enough to make me look fat!"

Trunks laughed.

"Alright, I see you're not a fan of diapers."

Gohan got off the bed and got to his feet.

Trunks watched Gohan waddled out the room.

"Hey wait up!"

Trunks ran in the hall but knocked Gohan down.

"Oh sorry! I thought-"

"Oooow! Watch where you're going I'm not as fast as you think okay!?"

"O-okay."

Gohan got back up and leaned on the wall while walking across.

Trunks walked slowly behind him and they finally reached the living room.

"Gohan do you wanna play with something?"

"Anything that will be fun."

Trunks brought back a stuffed Cell pillow.

"What is it with you people and Cell!?"

"Sorry Gohan but the markets wouldn't stop selling these."

Trunks left to do something while Gohan looked the stuffed pillow.

"So you think you can get at everyone huh?"

Gohan then started slamming his fists on it.

"Then think again!"

Trunks came back and watched Gohan chew on Cell's head.

"Well luckily I brought some ritz."

Gohan stopped chewing his head and stared at the crackers.

Trunks sat next to Gohan and gave him one.

Gohan bit into it and chewed with his small teeth.

"I can't chew it fast."

Trunks shrugged and gave him another while he was finishing the other.

"I have to go so can I trust you to stay here and enjoy your snack and toy.

Gohan nodded and took another bite.

Trunks left the house.

Gohan laid on his stomach and continued eating.

"I wonder where baby twunks is."


	5. Chapter 5

"Gohan Trunks?"

Bulma came out her room.

"Gohan where is everyone?"

"Outside."

"Strange I don't see anything."

Gohan kept quiet while sucking on the pillow.

"Wow Gohan you really need a pacifier."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Well tentically you kind of are."

Bulma came back with a pacifier and stuck it in Gohan's mouth.

Gohan rubbed his eyes.

Bulma sighed.

"Where is everyone?"

"I...dunno."

Bulma picked up Gohan and walked to the guest room and laid him on the bed while covering him in a blanket.

"I'll find them. Just stay in on bed okay?"

" *snore* "

Bulma left the room and quietly shut the door.

...

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Not now."

"No I really have an important question."

Vegeta levitated to the ground and crossed his arms.

"Well I haven't got all day."

"Uh well...how do you take care of small people?"

"Babies? What does that have to do with now?"

"All I know about babies is that they don't chew and they drink milk."

Vegeta sat down next to Kaka- I mean Goku.

"Taking care of infants is not easy. They cry a lot, pee on theirselves,and...they just need to be in caring hands."

Goku nodded.

"Is that why you're always in a bad mood? Having to take care of Trunks?"

"Pretty much."

Goku then smiled.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be with children-"

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Uuh Nothing-nothing. What I mean is...you have a soft side, that nobody knows about."

Vegeta blushed.

"Whatever. Can we please get back to sparring?"

"And since you asked nicely Yeah!"

...

"Dad?"

Dr. Briefs looked away from the computer.

"Yes honey?"

"Have you seen anyone lately? It's been hours and I could've sworn Trunks was home."

"Relax Bulma. There's nothing to worry about-"

"But that's just the problem dad! They just left me with two fragile infants!"

"I'm sure you can handle them."

" You're no help at all!"

"Same to you."

Bulma left her father's room.

"WWWAAAAAAAAH!"

Bulma ran to her room and picked up trunks.

"Sshh there there it's alright."

Trunks calmed down.

"mama."

Bulma smiled and left the room to wake Gohan up.

She put trunks in his playpen and went to the guest room.

"Gohan- *gasp*!"

Bulma searched the entire room but couldn't find him.

"Oh no! Goku's gonna kill me(not to mention Chichi) if I don't find him-"

"Boo!"

Bulma jumped and looked at the pile of clothes.

"Gohan?"

"*giggle*"

Bulma rolled her eyes and picked him up.

"It's not should never scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"It seemed funny to me."

Bulma put Gohan in the playpen.

"Great now I have two children to take care of-"

"So it's my fault!?"

"Wha- No of coarse not!"

Bulma laughed.

"I'm gonna go prepare some dinner okay so uh...have fun."

Trunks grabbed a square block and tried to put it in a circular hole.

Gohan rolled his eyes.


End file.
